Poor Thing
by Seto-Hiei012
Summary: Hiei/OC(Asaka) Takes place after the dark tournament.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue! It was late; about midnight. A thin, young female sat at a computer typing a report for school. (Idiotic ass. Why does he torture me so?) She thought to herself. (What baka cares what the "meaning of life" is. 500,000 words, fuck, it could take me weeks to finish this. I'm going to bed.) The girl stood up, walked to her bedroom and lie down beside her lover. He groaned and rolled over, facing her. She understood fully, he had been injured earlier that day at a tournament he had been competing in. (Goddamn, stupid Mukuro. Why was she competing in her OWN tournament? Dammit, why did she hurt him so bad? That wound will take weeks to heal. Poor thing.) Lovingly, she gathered him to her. He moaned softly and opened his crimson eyes."Asaka, are you still awake?"He asked. "You should sleep now, Hiei. Your wound needs time to heal.""Stupid bitch."She murmured. He moaned again as his eyes closed on their own. She soothed him to sleep again, safe and warm in her arms. Later, she awoke to see that their sheets were completely soaked in blood. Hiei's wound had been reopened. She rushed to the phone. Hiei moaned as the Aylinan woke him softly. He then saw the blood and said shakily," A...Asaka, w...what happened?" She shushed him as she continued, "Yes Dr. Yamaguuchi. He's bleeding from a large chest wound. Mhmm, Mukuro's tournament. Ok, we'll be right down. Arigato.""Hiei, we're going to the doctor. You're bleeding too much.""Asaka, I feel...dizzy. Can I lie down again? It's only three." She hurried to his side, hooking one arm under his knees, lifting him." Come on, Hiei." He settled his head against her shoulder and fell asleep on contact. When she got him to the hospital, Dr. Yamaguuchi was waiting for her." Is this the one?" he asked." Yes, this is Hiei. Hurry, doctor. He's really sick.," the frantic waif said." How is it that you know each other?" The doctor asked. Asaka gave him a black look and said softly," Do us all a favor and shut your screaming skull cave". He said nothing and took Hiei inside after summoning a stretcher." We're going to have to keep him overnight for examination." the doctor replied. Asaka protested seeing how she knew what Hiei would do to Dr. Yamaguuchi if he woke up while they undressed him. The doctor stood, looking thoughtful for awhile." All right, I'll let you help calm him down. Do you know how?""Yes, I go to medical school in Kyoto. I have a PhD in medical science and I'm his closest friend." she said, cutting him off. Dr. Yamaguuchi shrugged and led her inside silently.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Asaka: Well what do you guys think? Hiei: I think it sucks ass. Asaka: Well, I didn't ask you dumbass. You're not worth a fuck. Hiei: Hey, if I'm not worth a fuck to you, then why the fucking hells were you so worried about me? Asaka: *goes insane* Cause.cause I.*pauses* Duh, cause I like you, silly! *Regains sanity, well almost* Get real, It's a damn story, fuck it all Hiei!! Hiei: Damn it woman!! You sicken me. Asaka: Well good! *Sticks out tongue* Fuck you then. No pudding for you. Hiei: No, I was.*screaming* Screw you and the whole damn, fucking bitchy world. Don't want your damn pudding anyway, probably got iocaine in it! 


	2. The End

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue! No, the exerpt from "Don't Take the Girl" doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Tim McGraw. Hiei slowly opened his eyes to see that Asaka was laying down beside him.He cuddled up to her, nuzzling her arm to get underneath it, when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He moaned and tried to roll over, only to find that he was hooked up to five machines and stuck with too many needles to count. Asaka opened her golden eyes a slit to see that Hiei was frantically trying to pull all of the IVs out. Frightenedly, she yelled "No,Hiei! Leave them alone, if you take them out you'll die,sweetie." Hiei stiffened and breathed out heavily, crawling back under the blankets. Asaka pulled him close and he cried out because the pain in his side was making itself apparent again.She rubbed his back and murmured,"There now, it's okay. You're safe here, no one will attach anymore machines or stick you with more IVs. I promise."Hiei yawned,nodded sleepily and drifted away again.  
  
The next morning, Asaka awoke to a horrifying sound.The line on Hiei's heart monitor was not moving.The thin girl frantically pushed the call button twice.Dr. Yamaguuchi's nurse ran in."What the hell is going on in here?""Look at Hiei's monitor ,you dumb fuck, and tell me what the hell is going on in here!"Asaka screamed in a flurry of demonic rage and fear for her lover."That just means that he's sleeping peacefully."the nurse said, taking a long drag on her cigarette.Asaka fairly flew up to the nurse and grabbed her shirt collar."If you don't get the doctor right now, you'll be sleeping peacefully.In Hell!!"Asaka seethed.The nurse ran out of the room and soon, Dr.Yamaguuchi was in the room trying to revive Hiei."Clear, if this doesn't work, we'll have to operate.Clear...Nurse, go get Asaka Yamazaaki. She should say goodbye to her friend. He won't last but a few more minutes at the very most." Asaka was led into the room and the doctor left them alone.  
  
POV Asaka Hiei's eyes opened slowly and he stared at me."Hey, bright eyes. how'd ya sleep?"I asked while brushing away his bangs."Never could keep those out of your eyes, could I? Hiei, the doctor says you will...probably die within the next two hours.I came to be with you until then."He smiled then, not a morbid smile or an evil-ish smirk, but a real true-to-life smile.He whispered hoarsely,"Asaka, I don't want to die with out telling you that I. I love you, Asaka.If I weren't dying I'd ask you to",a small box appeared out of thin air,"marry me."I took the box and opened it, staring at the ring inside. It's band was silver and the stone I reconized as part of the pendant that Yukina had given him.(If Yukina didn't give him that, oh well.My fic, my rules, up yours if it's not right.)"Hiei, you can't give me this, It's yours.Yukina gave this stone to you."I said uneasily, knowing that Hiei would make me take it if he had to."Yes, but she told me to give it to the person that teaches me to love.Plus, it is mine to give,and I give it to you, Asaka." I started crying, buried my face in Hiei's chest and sobbed,"I don't want you to die!I love you, too Hiei.Don't leave me."I heard his breathing falter and slow.His heart was giving out."No, Hiei, don't leave me.If you leave now, I'll be all alone.I know no one else.You were, are and always will be my whole world.My life, Hiei. I'll gladly die in your place." I whispered as Hiei breathed out, slowly leaving me. End POV  
  
Same old boy, same sweet girl Five yaers down the road. There's gonna be a little one And she says it time to go. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave cause his mama's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and then he prayed ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Take the very breath you gave me Take the heart from my chest I'd gladly take her place if you'll let me Make this my last request ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Take me out of this world, God please, Don' t take the girl. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Johnny's daddy was taking him fishing When he was eight years old.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* Asaka: *Wipes tear from eye and sniffles*Well that's the end. I love that song! Hiei:*in corner eating sweet snow and pudding, being good*I hate saying this but I liked it too. Everyone Else:*Stares at Hiei* Hiei: Whaat? I ain't dead. No for a looong time yet.*Laughs evilly* 


	3. Ha, ha Not the end yet!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue. Me no own, so you no sue!  
  
Two Months Later Asaka opened her tear stained lavender eyes and looked around.(What am I doing in my room?I should be at Hiei's funeral.) Kurama lightly stepped from the shadows, staring at her, wordlessly. "Asaka, get up. I have something to show you. "The grief-stricken girl rose and gave him a quizzical look. "Come on, we don't have all day. Hiei is waiting."Kurama grabbed her arm impatiently. "What the fuck are you talking about. Hiei is dead. Read my windburnt lips, ass.Hiei is dead. D-E-A-D. As in he's not coming back."Asaka wrenched her arm free of Kurama's grip and picked up Hiei's katana. She screamed and the clatter of the sword crashing against the wall sounded through the empty house. "What if I told you that Hiei never left? Would you kill me then?"Kurama asked slyly. She just sat there, tears running down her face. She heard a rustling noise and someone wiped her tears away. "Why Asaka, are you crying for me?" Asaka lifted her head slowly to see Hiei smiling at her. She leapt at him, covering him in kisses. "Hey, I wasn't gone that long, was I?" Hiei asked sardonically. "Hiei, I thought you died." He placed one finger over her lips and smirked at her. Kurama cleared his throat, letting them know that he was still there."Asaka, have you ever heard of a catotonic coma?" Hiei asked gently. "Yes of course." "You told me that he died, Kurama."Asaka walked over to Hiei and smacked him as hard as she could. "You ass! The minute you woke up, you should have come to me! When did you come out of it?""Well, about half an hour ago.I didn't know where I was at the time, so I came here looking for the answer."Hiei laughed. "What I don't get is why your heart monitor stopped that night."Asaka said shakily, trying to contemplate this. "Simple, it was broken. Now, I'm tired so Kurama will leave now. Asaka, coming to bed now?"Hiei mused childishly. "Yes,and yes I will." She murmured softly. Hiei looked at her quizzically. "That night, you asked me to marry you. I never got a chance to give my answer, so I give it now. Yes, Hiei, I will marry you." She settled down in his arms and fell into her dream. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~* Asaka: What's wrong with you guyses?Think story be over?Well, not quite, believe... *Stares into space* Hiei: *Stares at her* Hey, earth to Asaka.*Waves hand in front of her eyes* Asaka:*Starts to drool alittle* me. Hiei:*Sneaks into the living room to watch Yu-Gi-Oh.*Well, she's out. I guess I'm going to have to end this. Asaka: Oh, no you don't. I don't trust you with anything but the ice cream, Hiei! Out!! Hiei:*eating sweet snow*Yugi, you idiot! Play the Kuriboh.*Mumbling*Stupid ass. Can't he see that Kaiba is tricking him? Asaka: Well, that's the end. OR IS IT? Bwahahaha!! Hiei: No, it's not over! The episode just started! Asaka:*Annoyedly* I was talking about the fanfic, dumbass. Hiei:I'm bored. Asaka, play Perfect Dark with me. Asaka:*Runs into the other room to play Perfect Dark with Hiei.* That's the end.*To Hiei* Of the chapter and of YOU!! Hiei:*Blasts Asaka's character to kingdom come* What's the word I'm thinking of, uh NO!! Ha, ha, ha. 


End file.
